Frozen
by LeneaGibbs
Summary: Way back when Jenny was still Gibbs' probie, the team gets a case out in the Virginia national park in the middle of winter. With all the snow and ice, disaster is bound to strike, right?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: still dont own it

Just a story of when Jenny was still Gibbs' probie. They get a case in a national park during winter and Jenny falls through the ice... I'm thinking there will be body heat in this, lol.

"This totally sucks", Stan said for the thousandth time in the last minute as he carried most of the gear up the snowy slope.

And then the inevitable *SLAP* was heard as Gibbs head slapped him, "Stop complaining", he growled and Jenny couldn't help but smirk. Burley reminded her of that teenager in high school that thought that everyone was out to get him... And he was probably right.

She felt Decker behind her, "Twenty bucks says Gibbs gives him a concussion before we get out of the park", he whispered in her ear and she laughed, "Fourty says Gibbs makes him stay here with Ducky to take back the body.

She continued following the path of foot deep snow that Gibbs was breaking for them as they trekked up the slope. A Marine petty officer had been murdered up here and they were on their way to investigate. The temperature was dropping with the sun and the snow certainly didn't help brighten her mood. Snow was pretty and all, but it stopped being pretty when she was forced to walk through it and be in it against her will.

She popped the collar on her jacket in hopes that it would help block the wind from hitting her neck; oh, how she wished she had brought a scarf with her today. But, then again, how was she to know they would be out in this god forsaken weather.

"Shepard!", she heard Gibbs yell and she peered over Stan's shoulder. They had finally reached their crime scene. "Photos!", Gibbs told her. "Burley, bag and tag. Decker, sketch".

They all got onto their individual tasks; the faster they got it done, the faster they could get out of the cold.

"Be quick guys! We need to get all this evidence before the snow covers it up!", Decker told her and Stan as he made quick work of his sketches. She looked over at Gibbs; he was on the phone, no doubt helping Ducky find his way up here.

It was only another ten minutes before Ducky made his way toward them with his assistant Fiona in tow.

"Decker, Burley, go help them with the stretcher", Gibbs ordered and took over Decker's sketches, seeing that Stan's was already done bagging and tagging.

She continued taking photos of the scene as the stretcher was brought to the body, moving back into the open field to get a wide shot of the entire scene.

And then a loud crack echoed as Stan and Will jumped back and the stretcher was suddenly lowered into... The ground? The cracking sound continued toward her until the ground shifted under her feet and she realized with sickening horror that what she thought was a field was in fact a lake.

A frozen lake.

She looked up and met Gibbs' wide eyes right before the ice gave way and she plunged into the freezing water.

God! It was so cold!

The cold was all around her and it felt like knives stabbing every inch of her body, threatening to suffocate her. She kicked madly, desperately fighting the urge to gasp from the immense pain the cold caused. And with one last, hard kick, she smacked her head against solid ice.

She could feel herself quickly losing consciousness.

This isn't how she wanted it to end.

And right before she succumbed to the darkness that was sure to engulf her, she heard a crack, dulled by the water and then she was moving.


	2. Chapter 2

Frozen 2

A/N: NOT MINE

His eyes caught hers right before she fell through the ice and his heart slammed against his ribs as the sudden rush of adrenalin coursed through him.

Son of a bitch.

She had been on the ice and he hadn't even know until it was too late and he mentally cursed himself for not checking the contours of the park map with greater precision.

She didn't come back up and he knew he had to act fast.

He wasted no time dropping the sketch pad and sprinting as close as he dared to where she fell in until he dropped to the ground, army crawling through the snow to the edge of the hole she had made.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Burley and Decker begin to mimic his actions, "Stay there!", he commanded, knowing the ice wouldn't hold all of their weight.

He shifted as close to the hole as he could get and plunged one arm into the freezing water, swiping blindly.

Come on Shepard!

He was just about to jump in after her when one swipe caught purchase and he could have wept in thanks when his hand caught the soft material of her jacket.

He gripped it tight and pulled as hard as he could until she surfaced.

The first thing he noticed was the trail of deep red that followed the train of water running down her face from her hair.

She wasn't moving.

Had she hit her head?

He brought her to the edge and then rolled over onto his back, bringing her out of the water with the roll until she was on top of him.

His arm was freezing to the point of numbness just from being in the water those few moments- he couldn't even imagine how bad she was right now.

"Jethro! Bring her to me!", he heard Ducky shout frantically from where Decker and Burley were.

He wrapped an arm around her limp body, crawling until he knew it was safe and then got to his feet, carefully lifting her into his arms.

She was so cold.

Her head flopped back lifelessly and it terrified him.

He quickly brought her to Ducky.

"Is she okay?", Decker asked, clearly shaken at the sight of her limp form.

Ducky felt over her scalp,

carefully looking over the source of blood coming from her head and then put his hand on her cheek before putting the back of his hand to her forehead, "Agent Burley", he said, fishing out a set of keys from his pocket.

Stan shot forward, eager to help in any way he could.

"Take these and run as fast as you can to my van. Turn the heat on high as soon as you get there", Ducky told him and Stan was off like the hounds from hell were after him.

Ducky turned to him, "Get her down there Jethro and get those wet clothes off of her!", he demanded urgently, "She's in hypothermic shock!"

Gibbs didn't need to be told twice.

Holding her close to him, he took off after Burley.

"Damn it Shepard, don't give up on me yet", he muttered as he ran.

A/N: Sorry it's so short. I promise a longer, body heat filled chapter next.

Lenea


End file.
